Kotor 3: Following Revan's Path
by Darth Yakhana
Summary: The exile continues her path to find Revan. If I say anything else that would be spoiling wouldn't it?
1. Finding Revan

Knights of the Old Republic 3: Following Revan's Path

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR 1 or 2. Or Star Wars... or the characters. But I do own Yakhana. So No stealing!

As the Ebon Hawk sped from the depths of Malachor 5 the exile stood in the Bridge thanking Atton for the quick rescue. Everyone was on board besides her master, Kreia. For using the exile in her manipulative way the exile quickly disposed of her. Her master gave her an insight to the near future. The exile was to follow Revan and find her. Stepping out of the bridge the exile now took Kreia's meditation room as her own. Yakhana Skie was her name. She followed the neutral path. Taking in both the Jedi Code and the Sith Code, twisting them into her own set of guidelines. Watching the stars flow past Yakhana rested her head against the window. Today was exhausting. All the memories flooding through her mind all at once: her return to Malachor 5, Kreia's decision, and why she went to Malachor 5 in the first place. She believed in Revan. Yakhana held some of the same beliefs as her. And that is why she was exiled. The Force has returned to her, at a price. The exile's eyes began to close and soon she was asleep When she awoke Atton was standing in the doorway waiting for her to awaken. "What is it Atton?"  
"I was just checking. You had a rough day. I'm sorry if I woke you."  
Yakhana looked out the window. The stars were still floating by. "Are we in any rout to a planet?"  
"No, we decided you needed a break. Hence why we're not using the hyperdrive."  
"That would make sense. Atton, may I ask you something?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Today at Malachor 5, I learned something. Do I seem different to you?"  
"No, you haven't changed. Though I could feel you were going through some hard times down there. Memories?"  
"Yes Atton. Everything was coming back to me. I believe it made me stronger." Yakhana stood up a bit shaky. Atton caught her arm to steady her. "Thanks."  
"Not a problem. You have grown stronger Yakhana, not just physically and spiritually, but emotionally. You can handle all the things that were thrown at you on Malachor. You were very brave."  
"But you know if it wasn't for Bao-Dur none of us would have made it out of here. Please excuse me Atton, but I need to rest some more. I will talk with the crew once I rest up more. Thank you though for coming in."  
"Just trying to help. Sleep well."  
"Thank you Atton." Yakhana sat back down and came into a meditative state. The crew was fine. The ship was in a very well state from crashing on the surface of Malachor. Only Bao-Dur's remote was missing, as well as G0-T0. They were the ones who set off the explosion. Their sacrifice's would be honored. T3 was working hard on the ship, fixing any problems it occured. Mira stood in her own cabin reflecting over her actions towards Hanharr and why she left him alive. Visas was meditating over her world and how she changed while traveling with Yakhana. Bao-Dur quietly worked on building a new remote. HK-47 stood silently watching Bao-Dur, contemplating on when he would be able to kill again. Deciple was in the Med-Bay improving the computer to heal faster. Mandalore stood by the galaxy map waiting for his troops to once again return on Dxun. Atton sat in the bridge oporating the ship heading for no destination in paticular.  
Yakhana returned from her meditative state. "This is going to be one hell of a party!"


	2. Idea of the Sidi

When Yakhana awoke the next morning. But who really knows in space. She left her meditation area to join up with Bao-Dur. She found him in the same spot as always. In the garage working on the ship next to HK-47 who remained silent. Yakhana came up beside him to watch him work. "I want to thank you for sacrificing your remote to save me Bao-Dur. And for standing with me all this time."  
Bao-Dur looked up from his work and looked at the General. "It was the only way I could help you General. If I could destroy Malachor before I could do it again. And do not worry about my remote. I will be able to make another to help me around with repairs." He gave the exile a smile and returned to his work.  
Yakhana was not able to return the smile. Memories of the past events reflected in her head. Striking down Kreia in the middle of her Acadamy. "Bao-Dur." Her voice was soft. Nearly a whipser. "I'm thinking of dropping my lightsaber. I changed Bao-Dur. And not for the best. I don't know what to do."  
Once again Bao-Dur looked up from his work. "This saber reflects who you are now. You are a beautiful woman General. Not just physically, but inside you're so beautiful. Don't change. But I can't stop you from your path. You left your saber behind because you chose to. I believe our future will not be easy following Revan. There will be obstacles. But General, you led us before you can do it again."  
"You are right. I respect your opinion. Thank you Bao-Dur. I will consider your thought. I must think about this a little further. Please tell the others that I wish to speak with the entire crew later." Yakhana unsheaths her double bladed saber shimmering a violet color. For now. Crystals were rare these days.  
"Yes General. I will talk to them. Go rest. You need it."  
Yakhana nods and walks off back to her room to see Deciple sitting on the ground. She gives him a questioning look. "I could hear your troubled thoughts all the way in the Medbay. I was wondering if I could meditate with you."  
"I would be honored Deciple." Yakhana sat down next to him. What Kreia told her about her companions still shook through her. Deciple loved her. A love where he would pledge his life for her. He would follow her into death. This she did not want. But she knew that she could not do this alone. Yakhana would have to have her friends around her. But enough of this. Yakhana now focused on her lightsaber. She would keep it. It has changed her. But she did not follow the Dark Side. Nor the Light Side. Her path was her own. Her saber was only a weapon, not a classification. Yakhana was Yakhana. The exile who returned from her shadow and become someone powerful. The old Masters were dead. Now new ones had to take their place. There was no Sith Council. The Jedi councils were destoryed in the Jedi Civil War. Her thoughts now wavered back to her companions. They were here because they chose to be. Not because they were bonded to her in the Force. Still this confused her. Opening her eyes Deciple was already looking at her.  
"How did you do Yakhana?"  
"I got one thing straight. I am going to keep my saber. But as you know. I am no Jedi. Nor am I a Sith. There is going to be a new breed of Jedi. The Sidi. We will take in both philosophies and make our own. A new empire will be mine. Revan will be beside me as will you all. A new council will be created. The Jedi and the Sith will be united. And we will be at the top and get the respect we deserve. The galaxy will no long be corrupt. Our impact will last for millions of years."  
Bao-Dur stood in her doorway. "The crew is ready for you to speak your plans of action.."  
"Thank you Bao-Dur. I will be there in a moment." Yakhana stood up to gather herself. Diciple followed Yakhana as Bao-Dur led them to the galaxy map.


	3. Future Plans

When Bao-Dur led the way to the galaxy map. Yakhana began to have second thoughts of Revan. In fact... She didn't know what to do or how to do anything. Casting a worried glace to Disciple who walked by her side he returned an encouraging smile. Whispering thanks as Yakhana finally walked through the doorway. All eyes were on her. Nervousness swept through her. Pushing her fear aside she asked, "Now, before I explain our future courses of action are there any questions?"

Mira looked up. "Yes. I have been feeling something awkward has happened. Has anyone else felt it?"

Atton shot a glance towards her. "I think anyone who is Force sensitive could feel it. Yakhana, did you?"

"I couldn't say. I have been focusing on other things as of late. Please do tell me about it."

"When Nihilus was still alive you could feel his destruction. You could hear the screaming of the galaxy when he murdered the worlds. Now there is silence. Before each storm there is a silence. We fear someone even greater is going to come to power." Atton responded.

"My former Master wreaked havoc across the galaxy. He once spoke of another apprentice. One who was stronger than even Nihilus. This apprentice is searching for the one who murdered his Master. He's coming after you Yakhana." Visas told Yakhana.

"Then we must prepare ourselves. Though we must keep to the task at hand. Which is why I wanted to bring you all here to hear your opinion. Both the Sith and the Jedi have lost many numbers lately. Actually I believe we are the last of the Jedi. We must unite each. Converge the philosophies of both into one." Yakhana looked down to T3. "T3, can you record these thoughts for me?" The droid gave a number of beeps and whistles. "Thank you T3. As I was saying, this would be more of guidelines. Guidelines that anyone can understand and follow. One may love. One may rely on hate or love for power. One may be alone and use ones willpower for strength. One may access their power any way that they wish. Whether it is for one self or to help those of others. One may not kill just for the pleasure of it. You must have a good reason to kill. Consequences of disobey is depended on the accusation. That is enough for now."

"So basically anyone can do anything that they wish besides killing for no reason. Right General?" Bao-Dur asked.

"Yes. This is not the full of it. I will make a code that anyone shall follow. A simple code that gets right to the point. The consequences will stand though. I do not wish to exile someone. The Jedi will return. I can see trouble in the future of this. But for now, we must travel back to Dantooine. There, we can set up a council. I ask for four Jedi and four Sith. We must try to bring balance to the Force. I can hear it begging for a balance."

"With my Master and the end of Lord Sion did we not destroy most of the Sith?" Visas asked.

"You doubt the ways of the Sith. In the archive at Dantooine there were numerous accounts of the Sith returning to power. They will come." Disciple answered.

Yakhana turned to Atton. "Please head this ship towards Dantooine. The older Masters have helped rebuild it. Now we must finish their job. It will look good as new."

"Sounds good." Atton turned and walked back to the bridge.

"Mira, I have a task for you."

" What is it?"

"Can you return to Nar Shadaa and collect any information towards the Sith. Or any information on either the Sith or Jedi."  
"I can do that. I'll go tell Atton to stop by Nar Shadaa on the way to Dantooine."  
"Thank you Mira." Yakhana gives a soft sigh. "That is all that I wish from you today. I need rest. When we arrive at Nar Shadaa someone please wake me." Without looking back for any nods Yakhana headed back to her room. Lying down with the thoughts flowing through her head, she finally fell asleep an hour or so later.


	4. Code in her dream

In Yakhana's dream words began flashing through her mind. 'What is this...?' She asked herself inside her dream. Then she awoke with eyes wide open. All was dark and the only thing she could see was a dark silhouette of a figure. "Are we there already?"

The figure was of Atton. "Yes we just docked. Mira is waiting for your orders. How could you sleep this long? Some of us thought you left us for good."

"I'm sorry Atton. I had this dream where the Force showed me something. I shall interpret that later though." She reached out her hand for him to grab. Atton pulled her to her feet. "Thank you." Yakhana walked to the garage where the party was waiting. Mira no longer wore her Jedi rope, but returned to her bounty hunter uniform. "Good ol' Mira is back isn't she?" Yakhana said with a smile.

"Damn right." Mira flashed her a full smile back. "So basically just search around for some information on the Sith or the Jedi correct?"

"Yes. I'm sure the Hutts know something about this. So you may have some luck there. I have a feeling you will find something."

"Thank you Yakhana." Mira turned towards the entrance to the ship. "Come back for me in a few days. I should have some information by then."

"HK-47 will accompany you. He can signal us for when you're ready to leave. Good luck to you Mira. May the Force be with you."

"Master, I must insist that I stay." HK-47 spoke out.

"Just think HK-47, you might find some HK-50s or someone to assassinate." Yakhana said.

"You have a good point Master. I will assist her." HK-47 follows Mira out.

"May the Force be with you Yakhana. I hope to hear from you soon." Were her last words as she left the Ebon Hawk with HK-47. The garage door closes and everyone begins walking back to his or her own spaces.

As Yakhana came back to her room Visas was already waiting for her there. "I could feel your thoughts in your dream. Those words mean something. You were searching for this Code correct? Maybe the Force was showing that to you."

"You might be right Visas. The words were flying by so fast that I could barely catch them. You think if I meditate on the dream they will return?"

"I have a feeling that they will return. The words will come back. They want to be found. They will only come to you. None of us have the near enough power to control them. Just think for a moment. Close your eyes."

Yakhana does as she was told. Her dream begins flashing before her eyes yet again. This time slower than when Yakhana dreamed of them the night before. As Visas watched her, she could feel the Force swell around Yakhana. Then at last she awakens. "I got it."

"May I hear it?"

"Sure."

_Through control, there will be emotion_

_Though love or hate, there will be power_

_Through power, there will be bravery_

_Through bravery, there will be peace_

_Through peace, there will be balance_

_Through balance, there will be victory_

_Through victory, there will be knowledge_

_Through knowledge, there will be the Force_

_Through the Force, I will be free_

"Sounds beautiful Yakhana. You are very strong in the Force. You did very well. I am impressed." Visas told her. "I will bring you T3 to record your words." Visas looked down to see Yakhana already asleep. 'She is strong. But all this is tiring her out.' Visas stood and walked to the bridge. "Yakhana found the Code. She is resting. No one is to disturb her. Take us to Dantooine please."

"Right." Atton directed the ship towards Dantooine and took the ship into hyper drive.


End file.
